Magnus,Alec,Chairman Meow!
by Grey Silverstone
Summary: Alec goes to have a talk with Magnus, post City of Ashes. What happens next? X Not too smutty. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

This is right after City of Ashes. I haven't read Glass yet, so no spoilers, please! :D Fun fun fun with Alec and Magnus... Enjoy!~Grey Silverstone

**Disclaimer:** Cassandra Clare is the mother of Alec and Magnus (does that make this incest?) and I am not. So I can love them inappropriately. :D yessss.

* * *

"_Magnus_?" Alec hissed, climbing the warlock's stoop. There was no answer. He pulled the slim silver key from inside his jacket pocket, feeling his cheeks heat up as he did so. It wasn't as if he was dropping in unannounced; he'd tried to call. Magnus was just… busy. _Or avoiding you_, a voice in the back of his head quipped.

"Shut up," he muttered, closing the door behind him. There. That wasn't so bad.

"Excuse me?" The voice, though the one he had hoped to hear, was petulant. He flinched, fumbling with the key. It thunked down and rolled a few feet before stopping at fuzzy, sequined green slippers. Magnus.

"Not—"His voice caught; he cleared his throat to try again. "Not you. I was talking to me. Myself. Um, no one. Never mind."

Magnus raised his eyebrows and said nothing as Alec fumed. Finally: "If you're just going to stand there, I'm going to bed."

"I—no. I mean…" Alec sighed, trying to ignore his fraying nerves. "I came to thank you. And apologize. Whichever came first. So…thank you." Alec glanced up nervously.

"For what?" Magnus's angry glare was slowly melting into confusion. Alec took advantage of it while he could.

"Helping us. _Saving _us, back on the ship. Keeping us alive." His voice softened and he shrugged and stopped struggling. "Thank you."

"Oh." Was it him, or did Magnus look disappointed? He shrugged. "I offered my help, and I helped. Can I go now?"

"Wait! And…I…" Alec squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his lips between his teeth. This wasn't going the way he had wanted it to. Not right at all—

"What?" Magnus's voice was dangerously, temptingly close, startling Alec into opening his eyes. He took a step back and stumbled; Magnus caught him by the shoulders, only holding on long enough to steady him, then letting go. _Too soon_, Alec thought, in vain.

"You _what_?" Magnus repeated, shoving un-glittered, straight hair back and staring at him hard.

His hair was longer, Alec noted. Much longer; it was hanging in his eyes. "I…" Alec took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Magnus's eyes on his were hard and unflinching. Alec looked down.

"For… for this."

"Alec…" Magnus sounded hurt, and Alec almost smiled.

"Shut up. Not… _this_ this. I mean, for not… knowing. For being so confused."

"Alec." Magnus was smiling now, grin wide and Cheshire.

"What?"

In three short steps, Magnus was right in front of him again, but Alec, though beet red, didn't step back.

"There's nothing wrong," he said slowly, "with being confused." Slowly, he brought his face closer to Alec's, only stopping when their lips met gently, sweetly, then pulling away again with a smaller, sweeter smile.

Alec's expression mirrored his. "No?"

"Nope."

"Then why were you avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you?" It was Magnus's turn to look away. "I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. Look." Alec flipped out his phone. "No calls."

Magnus muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"What?"

"I _said_, Chairman Meow got curious." Hearing his name, the tuft of white and grey ran up to them and around Magnus's feet, picking at the sequins.

"Wait, what? What would a cat want with a cell phone?" Alec eyed the fur ball, wondering exactly what a warlock's cat _did _do.

Pink spots appeared on Magnus's angular cheekbones. "He thought it was a piece of tuna."

"A piece of… you made your _phone _look like _fish?_"

"Not for _him_. For a kelpie. It only _looked _like a fish. It really still tasted like a phone and everything—"

"Can't you just… I don't know, get it out of him?"

"Both ways would be unpleasant and messy. For both of us."

"Then how am I supposed to get in touch with you?" Alec knew he sounded petulant, but the cat was an inconvenience. He stepped back as it took a swipe at his shoes.

Magnus grinned and pushed Chairman Meow away with his slipper. "I could probably think of something."

And the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **I officially love cats...*dirty chuckle* ahahaheh...

**Disclaimer:** Cassandra Clare owns these characters. I own the unsuspected twists. *grin*

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Alec woke up the next morning, Magnus was nowhere to be seen. The puffball that was Chairman Meow yowled from the ground as he stepped on a well-concealed chair.

Quietly, he slipped from the room and out the door, scrawling a quick note that he stuck to the door.

_Had to go back. Will see you soon._

_-Alec_

He was at the Institute quickly enough, and nobody had noticed his presence. He crept past the darkened rooms on either side of the hallway. _Great. Nobody's awake._ Walking more calmly now, he passed Max's door, Isabelle's and Jace's.

"Alec?" _Crap_. He stayed motionless against the wall, hoping no one had called him. Maybe he was imagining things. Or maybe Church had finally learned English.

"Hey, Alec, is that you?" Jace stuck a disheveled head out of his door, squinting into the darkness. He sighed. "I can _see _you."

"Mmm," Alec mumbled, stepping out from the wall. "Goodnight." Hoping that would end any interrogations, he continued down the hall, feigning grogginess. But Jace followed him.

"Where were you?"

"Ah…asleep."

"No, you weren't. I checked. Unless you disappear when you sleep. Or… you were sleeping somewhere else?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Either way, I'm sleepy now," Alec fidgeted. "G'night."

"You're no fun anymore," Jace grumbled, beating him to his bedroom door and blocking the way. "Entertain me."

Alec gave a martyred sigh. "Not now, Jace. I'm in a good mood."

"Blissful, are we? Care to say why?"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Care to _move_?"

Jace grinned. "Well _you're _just going to have to fight me for that, aren't you?"

Alec smiled grimly, then fell into a crouch. "You asked for it."

"Yes. Yes I did."

The boys moved at the same time. Alec swiped out with his arm. Jace ducked and charged, ramming them both into the opposite wall.

"_Ooof_. Jesus, Jace, don't _kill _me."

Jace laughed softly, pushing sweaty hair out of his face. "Then fight back harder."

They were at an impasse, both testing the others limits. They wrestled silently as the rest of the house slept on. All except for Church…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** heehee... ^-*

**Disclaimer:** Cassandra. Clare. :D =-= (this is getting tedious)

* * *

"Uh oh," Alec grunted, straining against Jace's arms. "I think Church is hungry. Or something."

Jace chuckled breathlessly, moving back slightly as Alec gave another push. "No…fake-outs."

"It's…not a…fake-out, stupid."

"Su-ure."

Church rubbed his face against Alec's leg impatiently. When that got no reaction, he switched tactics. With one angry screech, he buried his right claw deep into Alec's leg; the one he was resting his weight on.

Alec gave one short yell before he fell into Jace, both boys falling on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Alec!"

"I told you Church was at my feet!"

"Get…_off!"_

Jace flipped Alec over, landing directly on top of him with their faces inches apart.

Alec flushed. "This is actually _really _awkward."

Jace laughed. "Only because _I win_."

Alec avoided his eyes. "Could you _please _get off now?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Mostly because you're straddling me in the middle of the hallway, and—_give me back my hands_!"

Jace had Alec's hands pinned to the floor as he laughed, not realizing Alec's discomfort. "First, say that I win."

Alec's eyes glinted mischievously. "Or what?"

"Or…" Jace was at a loss. "I…don't let you up."

"Let me up…" Alec lowered his eyelids halfway, looking like a snake in the grass. "Or… I'll _kiss _you."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Oh no? Watch me." When Jace didn't react, Alec, with all the speed of a Nephilim, leaned forward and pressed his lips to his, smiling as Jace froze.

It was nothing bad; only the press of lips, soft but unyielding, and the mild taste of sweat from both sets. Alec laughed as Jace jumped back, several seconds too late, swiping a hand across a beet-red face.

"I _did _warn you."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

Alec faked a yawn, wide and overdone, saying, "I'm tired. Go away."

Jace glared at him. "I can't believe you_ kissed _me."

"Me neither. You're a horrible kisser."

"Alec…" Jace's voice was low and dangerous, only making Alec laugh that much more.

"It was just a kiss…" Alec raised an eyebrow. "Unless…"

Jace looked uncomfortable, but couldn't help asking, "Unless what?"

Alec snorted. "Go to sleep, Jace. You're delirious." He stood up from the cold ground of the Institute and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Church slipped in before it closed all the way, nudging Alec again.

He looked down at the cat and rolled his eyes. "That was a disappointment, wasn't it? Magnus is a _much _better kisser." The cat meowed as if in agreement as Alec stripped down and crawled into bed. It made him think of the much warmer, more colorful room he had just left, and he blushed, bringing a hand up to the red marks across his neck and chest.

Oh, yes. Magnus was a _much _better kisser…

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N(2):** From here on, I think I'm actually going to have a plot... a new character... some mystique, and some very bad puns. Hope you still read it!

{3}, Grey Silverstone


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **Slight filler. Best part coming soon, promise! Thank you to all the reviewers! 33, Grey

**Disclaimer: **Cassandra Clare, 3

* * *

Alec opened his eyes to late afternoon sunlight spilling in through his half-open window. _No way_. He had slept until… _four_?

He rolled his neck as he swung out of his bed, popping the loose ligaments, then he sighed. Might as well get some exercise.

Ten minutes and one hot shower later, he was walking out of the Institute towards… well, wherever his feet were taking him. Chances are, he'd have an hour to himself if he walked quickly enough.

"Alec!" _Damn_. Just as quickly as the hope had come, it was gone again.

"What is it, Isabelle?"

"Well _that's _not very nice," she answered, pouting. "What if I just wanted company on this _wonderful _afternoon." She spread her arms wide and spun in a circle, long leather jacket flapping around her legs.

"Well, I would probably say, goodbye," Alec said, grinning as she scowled at him.

"Alexander Lightwood, what a horrible big brother _you _turned out to be. You're so boring…"

Alec sighed. "You're the second person to tell me that today."

Isabel's interest was piqued. "Really? By who… oh. Was it Magnus?" She pretended not to notice the perfect blush that brightened her brother's face.

"_No_. And I haven't seen him today…"

"Yet."

"_Shut up, _Isabelle. It was Jace."

"Jace did?" Isabelle stopped him, peering at him from under lengthy eyelashes. "Why don't you look more disappointed?"

Alec snorted. "He ambushed me. It was his faulty ego talking."

"Hm…" Alec narrowed his eyes as the corners of his sister's mouth twitched, as if keeping in a laugh. "Alright then. I'll leave you to Magnus. By-ye," she sang, walking away with one last wave.

"Isa- what? I…" But she was already gone, leaving the annoyed Shadowhunter with his own incredibly confused thoughts.

"Jace?"

Isabelle had been looking for Jace for the better part of an hour, and he had been nowhere to find. He wasn't in his room, the living room, the kitchen. Even the weapons room was, surprisingly, Jace-less.

"Dammit, Jace, I have to talk to you!"

"What?" The muffled reply came from farther down the hall. But where…

She finally found him, lounging across the floor in Alec's room, stele in hand.

"What are you doing, Jace?" Not that they didn't usually hang out in each others rooms, but what was there to do in someone else's room alone? Then a thought occurred to her. "Jace, what happened last night?"

"What?" Isabel pressed her lips together to hold back a giggle as Jace turned red. "Easy," he amended, looking calm enough if you could ignore his scarlet coloring. "I lay in bed looking up at the stars, and then I wondered: what happened to the ceiling?"

Isabel wacked him over the head with Alec's pillow.

"Hey!"

"You're an idiot."

"Would you mind elaborating?"

"Nope," Isabelle said, with a smirk. "You and Alec are both acting weird this morning." As he stiffened, her smirk grew wider. _Score_. "Alec has an excuse, what with him and… Oh." She put a hand over her mouth as she realized that Jace… didn't know…. "Nevermind. Bye."

"Hey, Isa-" The girl was fast. She was already out the door before Jace could catch her, pillow still in hand.

"Hey, Church," Jace said suddenly, crouching down next to the fat cat. "Can you find them for me? Everyone in this family is so _weird_."

Church gave him a look as if to say, _Just you wait, Jace Wayland. Just you wait_.

* * *

**E/n: **The big plot starts in the next chapter. I just need to find where I saved it... Wish me luck! ^-^ R&R~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: **And here it begins!! mwahahaaaa.... :D enjoy. and, as always, R&R! Thank you so much to all the reviewers so far!! And here's a longer chapter. I think. :)

**Disclaimer: **C.C., 33333 X)

**Advert: **Please go to silverorgrey at livejournal for ANOTHER great story! :))) reviews on THAT would be MUCH appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

"_Alec_." Isabel was at his door and scowling, out of breath with her hair mussed up.

"_What?" _Alec sat up, blinking dazedly. "I—"

"We're going. _Now_." He looked again. Isabel's gold whip was curled up around her leg and black marks were visible from under her shirt sleeves. He swung himself out of the chair he had nodded off in, stretching out like a cat. "Where are we going again?"

Isabelle clenched her teeth. "Raveners in a suburban neighborhood."

"Right." At least he had fallen asleep in the weapons room. He grabbed an angel blade from an abandoned stack and two more daggers from his pockets. When he looked up, Isabelle was staring at him with her lips between her teeth. "Um… Will you mark me?"

"It looks like…somebody… already _has_!" She burst out laughing, eyes tearing up. She held a small mirror frame out to Alec. He looked into it and flushed. The round read marks that wound their way around his neck looked brighter than ever.

"Had some fun, big brother?"

"_No_. I just… had an allergic reaction."

"To a warlock?"

He made a noise in his throat and held out his steele. "Just do it."

"_Nice _word choice."

As they left the room, Alec, red enough to hide his 'marks,' asked, "Is Jace already on his way?"

"Probably. Hurry up."

"Ow! You can't do that while you're _running_." Alec rubbed at a stinging line across his arm.

"Sorry. We should just get there _before _Jace does something… Jace would do."

Alec barked a laugh. "And what he probably already _has_."

When the two siblings got tot the abandoned playground, they found trails of ichor and venom—and, of course, destruction—but no demons. And no Jace.

"What the hell," muttered Isabel, pulling her heel out of a particularly deep black puddle.

" I think—" Whatever Alec's thoughts were, they were cut off by a yell. His face grayed. "Jace."

They ran in the direction of the shout, following a now-obvious battered trail of broken trees and trammeled roots, into the little piece of suburbia hidden in the steel metropolis.

"Alec!" And there he was, backed into the side of a dark house by two Raveners and a Raum demon. Alec nodded to Isabel and, faster than the demon could turn towards him, flicked his wrist. The dagger he had pulled out of his jacket flew straight, and one of the Raveners quickly disappeared. Jace yelled again, eyes lit up with a manic fire.

"Took you long enough," he shouted, as Isabel whipped the other Ravener into nonexistence. With one clean swoop of his angle blade, Jace swept out the confused Raum demon, dropping the shining knife to the floor. "You missed all the fun."

Alec snorted. "I'm sure we did. How did you end up back here?"

"One of the demons had wings. Well, not anymore." He grinned as a muffled cry broke the silence of the neighborhood.

Jace started towards the low roof, using the gunner as a handhold. "Jace," hissed Alec, appalled. "Jace, leave it al—"

"Somebody saw it. This," he said quietly, eyes on the darkened window. He looked back at Alec thoughtfully. "Call Magnus."

Alec flushed. "He doesn't have his phone." Both shadow hunters looked at him. "I'll try," he said faintly, walking a little ways away.

Hadn't Magnus said those bites were good for something? HE lifted a hand to one, a slightly electric shock running down his fingers into his hand. He kept his fingers on it and frowned. "Magnus. Um… if this is working? There's a little… problem. Um…" He looked around him, thankful no one could see how stupid he probably looked talking to himself like that. "Well, we're on Nightwing and Palmer. Dark blue house. Ah…" Alec dropped his hand, ignoring the second shock and the blue static he saw jumping across his knuckles. "_Stupid _cat," he muttered. _Stupid _me _for thinking this would work…_

"Well, _that's _not very charitable." Alec jumped up and spun around, dagger out immediately.

"_Jesus_, Magnus. What if I had thrown this?"

"Sorry, I forgot. Demon hunter reflexes. Ooh." He winked at him. "Scary. Anyway, one would think you'd recognize my voice."

Alec stared at him. Within the last twelve hous, he had managed to make himself looked totally alien once again. His hair was up in a glittering crest, outfit all peacock blues and greens. "You look different."

The tops of Magnus's cheeks turned pink. "And am I supposed to take that complimentary?"

"Not really." Alec grinned. "It's okay, though. I like it either way."

Magnus cleared his throat. "So. What was the problem?"

"Right. Jace thinks—"

"Nothing good ever starts by 'Jace thinks.'"

Alec chuckled. "Regardless, there was someone in the house that the demons backed Jace against—"

"What exactly were these demons doing to him?"

"_Magnus…"_

"Fine, fine. Lead the way."

* * *

**Quick Fix: **So, in the last one, I had something about 'jace didn't know' from isabel, but here's the thing: change: he knows that alec-magnus is a thing, he DIDN'T know where Alec was last night. Just thought I'd clear it up. So it's def after COB but before COA.


End file.
